Field
Aspects of the present invention generally relate to a method for operating an imaging apparatus including a plurality of image capture units, and a method for controlling the imaging apparatus.
Description of the Related Art
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2011-217121 discusses an imaging apparatus including two image capture units, as an imaging apparatus capable of capturing objects located in directions opposite to each other. In such an imaging apparatus, the two image capture units can simultaneously capture images according to capturing instructions.